Many motor vehicles including forwardly projecting hood portions and havng forwardly facing grille areas beneath the forward marginal edges of the hood portions include windshields which are subject to bugs and/or insects of various types impacting therewith while the vehicle is being operated at speed. This is particularly true of pick-up truck windshields which are more upright than passenger car windshields. In addition, pick-up trucks have considerably greater frontal area than passenger vehicles and, accordingly, encounter more wind resistance. Therefore, a need exists for structure by which the windshields of pick-up trucks as well as other vehicles may be at least partially shielded against the impacting of bugs and insects therewith while the vehicles are being operated at speed. Further, a need also exists for structure which will be operative to reduce the wind resistance of pick-up trucks and which also serve to increase the amount of air flowing through the grille area of the pick-up truck and thus be available for cooling the radiator thereof, especially when the pick-up truck is heavily laden.
Various different forms of wind and bug deflectors including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,239,267, 4,095,835, 4,131,390, 4,214,786 and 4,313,635. However, these wind and bug deflectors have not been specifically designed for use in conjunction with pick-up trucks having greater height windshields and greater inherent wind resistance than conventional passenger vehicles.